


Goodbye

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr rp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Christine had to ask one of the others to hold her PADD for her as she recorded the message. That was probably the worst part. She took a deep breath and nodded, signalling she was ready.

Weak smile. “Hi, love. They keep telling me not to worry, that the ship will make it back in time. I’m sure you’re up there right now, telling Jim that is perfectly safe to run at warp 9 as long as it’ll take to get here. If the emergency message reached you when it was supposed to. If not…” She trailed off, biting her lip, taking a few more deep breaths. “I’d give anything if it would mean I could see you, hold you, kiss you again, but you can’t negotiate with death. I’m no Jim Kirk. I don’t have a clever plan to get out of this.”

Her eyes drifted off to the side and she shook her head slightly. The PADD was put into her hands and the woman who’d been holding it slipped away. “That’s better. Just us now. I need you to do something for me, Montgomery. Don’t shut down, okay? There’s a whole ship full of people who depend on you. More importantly, our little boy is depending on you. Don’t let him think even for one minute that he’s losing you, too.”

She had to stop, fight back the tears. One more shaky breath. “I love you, Montgomery Scott, and I’m so sorry.” She hurriedly stopped the recording and pressed send as the tremors started. It didn’t matter when the ship with its computers and professional staff and up-to-date facilities arrived now. Not for her, anyway. At least they’d be able to save some of the others.


End file.
